One Does (Not) Simply Walk Into The End
by mooksie01
Summary: Set before the events of Everlasting Protection: Ty doesn't expect his peaceful morning to be interrupted by Seto asking for help with a rescue mission, but that's what happens. The mission takes an unexpected turn, however, when the two are forced into a situation much more dangerous than what they bargained for.


**A/N: So this is another part of my Guardian Angels alternate universe, which I made myself fall in love with by accident… oops. Whatever the case, this particular part is, quite obviously, set before the events of Everlasting Protection. I do plan to continue making parts to this universe, and when it's finally complete I will most likely create a list of what order the stories come in chronologically for anyone who does want to read the parts in order for maximum heartbreak. I'm not even going to make a comment as to how short this part should be, because I know that if I do it will end up being five billion words anyways. I hope all of you enjoy!**

 **One Does (Not) Simply Walk Into the End**

Ty was roused from his sleep one Saturday morning by a raucous banging coming from the front hall of his home. He groaned, dragging himself out of bed and rushing to pull on a pair of pants before answering the door.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, hoping his words would reach whoever was knocking so loudly. Honestly, it was only eleven, how could anybody be up so early?

Ty walked down the hall, eventually reaching his front door and yanking it open with an exasperated groan. He was greeted with the sight of his best friend, Seto, grinning and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Sorry, Ty!" Seto chirped, "I had forgotten about your whole 'Can't Be Bothered To Get Up Before One' thing."

Seto's smirk told Ty that he had clearly _not_ forgotten about his whole 'Can't Be Bothered To Get Up Before One' thing, but he was too tired to do anything besides glare weakly at his friend before stepping aside to let him in.

Seto practically skipped into his home, and Ty had to fight the beginnings of a fond grin from slipping onto his face. Plastering a grumpy frown onto his face, Ty asked, "Why exactly are you up at this hour, Seto, oh, and, I don't know, _why exactly are you at my house at this hour, Seto_?"

"Oh stop being so grumpy; it's eleven. If you would just go to sleep before 6am you wouldn't be so tired to begin with. This is not at all my fault."

" _Seto_ , what do you need?"

Seto snickered, fortunately being polite enough to attempt to hide his laughter behind his hand, "Okay, fine, spoilsport. I need your help with something, actually."

Ty followed Seto as he drifted into the kitchen, replying, "What could a sorcerer need my help- oh, okay, fine, just come in here and steal my tea, whatever, it's not like I was going to _drink_ that or anything."

Ty glared at Seto as he rooted around in Ty's cupboards in search of a kettle, dismissively waving his hand in Ty's general direction as he looked.

"Is that all you needed then, oh _great and powerful_ sorcerer? Did you just come here to drink my tea? You know, there's this fun place down the road called a _store_ …" Ty grumbled.

"Oh don't be a dick, Ty. And no, that's actually not what I needed you for, thank you very much. I'm actually about to go off on a rescue mission, and I would appreciate your assistance," Seto said, beginning to boil water in _Ty's_ kettle so that he could make _Ty's_ tea, which he _stole._

Ty's thoughts were drawn from his tea by Seto's words. He gaped at Seto, "Wait, you need my help with a _rescue mission_ and you're sitting here making my tea rather then, you know, _rescuing_?"

"Calm down! It's not urgent. If he was in any serious danger I would've dragged you out while you were still in your boxers," Seto said, casting a knowing look towards Ty's bottom half, "Your pants are on backwards, by the way."

Ty looked down and growled, "Shut up, it's early."

Seto didn't even try to hide his laughter this time, simply erupting into giggles at Ty's statement. "It's _not_ actually. As I stated before; it's eleven."

"Yeah, early."

"Hush. Now, come sit down and drink this tea. I need to tell you what we need to do," Seto smiled, handing Ty a mug of piping hot tea and taking a seat at Ty's dining table.

"I don't know why I deal with you. Plus, I didn't even agree to help you yet!"

"Well if you don't I could always hex you," Seto said, waggling his fingers at Ty jokingly, "But seriously, I need someone to help me. I'm all for solo work, but it's good to have somebody to watch your back in the End."

"Wait; we're going to the _End_? Who could be stupid enough to get themselves trapped in the End?" Ty asked, "And besides, the end is dangerous. There's a dragon and endermen and shit. We could die."

"The exit portal disappears after someone goes through it, remember? It's actually pretty easy to get trapped in the End. Don't worry about the dragon, my friend Nate killed it a few weeks ago. It'll just be a few endermen, and all you have to do is not look at them. We're just there to go in, grab my buddy, and leave." Seto explained.

"If the exit portal disappears after someone goes through it, and the dragon is dead, how exactly are we supposed to get out? Did you think about that?" Ty questioned suspiciously.

"Dude, I'm a sorcerer. I'll just reactivate the portal frame and we'll go back to the Overworld. Simple." Seto looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, obviously knowing that Ty couldn't back out. Especially when someone could potentially be in danger.

"Ugh, fine," Ty sighed, finishing his cup of tea, "Let me go get some clothes on and then we'll go."

"Excellent."

* * *

Ty was feeling better for the most part by the time that they left his house. Even if he was still unbelievably tired. He followed dutifully behind Seto as he began to lead the way to whatever stronghold they were heading to. Ty had his favorite sword strapped to his waist, along with a few sharp daggers that he was careful not to somehow stab himself with. He was carrying a knapsack on his back that contained a couple of sleeping bags for Seto and himself as well as some food and torches. If it started raining on the trip they would have to camp out somewhere, so he thought it was best to be prepared.

Seto looked unarmed upon first glance, but Ty was well aware that he had two intricately designed daggers strapped to his thigh under those robes. He always carried them, though Ty had only seen him use them once. He didn't know what they were made of, but it didn't really matter, as long as they got the job done. Seto's main weapon was the magic flowing through his blood, anyway. He was probably more armed than Ty himself was, and it didn't even look like he was carrying anything.

' _Perks of being a sorcerer,'_ Ty thought to himself, quickening his pace until he was walking alongside his friend.

Ty cleared his throat, drawing Seto's soothing gaze to him, "So how is this going to go down?"

Seto smiled at him, looking forward again as he replied, "Well, we'll go in, avoid starting an enderman mosh pit, grab my buddy, and get out."

"Oh, please, as if it will actually be that easy."

"Well, it should be, expect the worst and hope for the best and maybe we'll be okay."

"You're not being very reassuring."

"Sorry."

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence as Ty and Seto walked side-by-side. Ty wondered how exactly Seto had any idea where they were going, but he figured it wasn't important.

"We're almost there. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Seto jokingly stated.

"Shut up, I was tired!" He tried to sound angry, but he was already laughing. Seto was _not_ an easy person to be angry at. He was just too… _Seto._ It just didn't work.

Seto giggled, quickening his pace as they neared a clearing in the forest they had been walking through, "It's right up here! I hope the portal is still on, because I didn't bring any eyes of ender."

Fortunately, as they finally reached the portal, Ty saw that the portal was, in fact, still active. He walked up the stairs that sat before the portal, careful not to slip and somehow fall into the lava underneath.

He looked at Seto. His pale features were illuminated by the dim light of the lava, and his robes seemed to shimmer. Seto looked up, meeting his eyes briefly before smiling softly, and- okay, heart, stop it right now, that's not okay, he's your friend. His heart wasn't listening, though, and it only fluttered again as Seto looked back down and began to speak.

"Age before beauty," And now he was smirking up at him, the little asshole.

"I hate you." Ty said, looking down at the portal with dread.

He took one last deep breath and jumped in.

* * *

The second that Ty became conscious of his surroundings, an underground area hollowed out of the endstone, he knew something was wrong. For one thing, he could hear growling from above him. Which wasn't good. At all. And, seriously, Seto said the fucking dragon was dead, but that didn't seem to be true, considering the noises he heard.

His mind was so clouded with his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Seto as he popped into existence next to him; however it wasn't too difficult to notice him when he nearly crashed into him.

Ty automatically reached out to grab Seto in order to prevent him from falling, quickly letting go as soon as Seto had righted himself. Ty scowled, "Seto…" He hissed, "I thought you said the dragon was _dead._ "

Seto's eyes were wide as he listened to the commotion above them. "It- It _was_! I… What _happened_?! Nate killed it; he _told_ me he killed it… Unless he lied… I'm going to _kill_ him!"

"Your friend lied to you about killing the dragon? Why the fuck would he _do_ that?" Ty angrily asked.

"I promised him payment in exchange for his services in killing it. He probably thought I was only killing it so that it wouldn't be a problem for anyone who went to the end… that idiot! He's going to get the both of us killed!" Seto sounded angrier than Ty had ever heard him, and frankly, it was a little bit terrifying.

"Well… can't you just teleport us out of here with your magic? You said you could right?" Ty asked nervously.

"No! I can't! Not without the portal frame! The portal frame that would've still been here if he had actually _killed the fucking dragon_!" Seto snarled.

"Don't yell at me! I'm not the one who lied about killing the dragon!"

Seto sighed, his expression softening, "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'd be pissed too if I were you... What are we going to do now?" Ty asked.

"We have to kill the dragon."

"What?!"

"We have to kill the dragon, and then we have to kill Nate."

"We don't have bows, though! We don't even have potions! We don't have anything to destroy the crystals, and even if we did we would have to wait for the dragon to come in close before we could even hurt it!" Ty yelled, panicked.

"I'll handle the crystals. As for the dragon… Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Seto sighed.

And with that, Seto ran out of the cavern and up to the surface.

* * *

Ty was left in stunned silence as his best friend ran to the surface of the End.

Suddenly, he jolted, realizing that Seto was currently on the surface. Surrounded by endermen. With an angry ender dragon. _Alone_. Fuck.

"Seto!" Ty called out, dropping his knapsack and sprinting the way Seto had gone. He halted as he reached the cavern's exit, though, taking in the sight before him.

' _Wow; the End is a shithole,_ ' Ty thought, taking in the black sky, bleak ground, and pitch black pillars that populated the floating landmass he stood upon. No sooner had this thought entered his mind when a slender hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him until his body was hugging one of the giant pillars. Another hand had slipped over his mouth, effectively silencing him as he cried out in alarm.

"Shut up. Do you want to get us killed?" Ty recognized Seto's voice as he hissed into Ty's ear, "Now, I'm going to move my hand, and you're going to be quiet so we don't draw the dragon's attention and _die_ , alright? Oh, and don't look up."

Once Seto had released him, Ty turned his gaze to the side, facing his friend. Seto was staring determinedly at the ground, avoiding the gazes of the nearby endermen.

"So what's the plan?" Ty murmured, quickly moving his eyes to the ground, staring at the endstone he stood upon as if it held the secrets to the universe.

"Wait for the signal, and then run." Seto whispered back.

Ty chanced a glance up at his friend, observing the way his eyes were scrunched shut in concentration, before replying, "What signal?"

The words had barely left his mouth when there was a resounding _crash_ , and the ender crystal on the pillar above him, as well as on every other pillar he could see, suddenly shattered into a billion little shards, littering the ground around them, and embedding themselves into the nearby endermen.

Seto's hand grasping his chin drew him from his reverie. It took him a moment to notice the force field that Seto had managed to conjure around them, effectively shielding them from the shards raining from the sky, as well as the angry endermen that had noticed them and were now heading towards them. Quickly.

"Ty. Pay attention." Seto spoke, firmly.

Ty's eyes snapped down to meet with Seto's own purple-brown orbs.

"I'm going to dissolve this force field. When I do, run. It doesn't matter where, just avoid the endermen. I'll run the other way, and then I'll loop back around and meet back up with you. Then we'll figure out what to do about the dragon." Seto said; his tone serious.

"Alright."

"Oh, and Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't die."

* * *

And with that statement, Seto pecked him on the lips and dissolved the sphere of energy protecting them from almost certain death.

If not for his training in the Sky Army; Ty would've died. His body went into autopilot, forcing him to vault over an enderman that had been attacking the force field, and making him sprint as quickly as he could towards another nearby pillar, avoiding the larger pieces of glass and crystal that littered the ground.

All that was running through Ty's mind as he ran for safety was a seemingly-infinite loop of the words, ' _Seto just kissed you,'_ over and over. Okay, yeah, maybe it wasn't the best idea to let himself get lost in the land of fluff and rainbows in the middle of an actual, life-threatening battle, but seriously. His, admittedly, ' _gorgeous, sweet, kind, caring_ ,' and yeah, thanks mind for filling all of that in, best friend had just kissed him. On the lips. Before sending him off to the aforementioned life-threatening battle. That kind of shit happened in _movies_ and crappy romance novels, and yet here he was, running for his life and trying to get his mind out of the gutter for _two seconds_ so that he wouldn't die. Because, really, dying right after Seto kissed him would be kind of a letdown. Just a little bit.

Ty had no idea how long it was before he finally managed to come back to himself, but he got the feeling it was probably around the moment when he almost ran directly into one of the pillars. His eyes widened, and he skidded to a stop before changing direction, risking a glance behind him to check how much hostile attention he had managed to draw to himself. Okay, yes, that was definitely a _lot_ of angry endermen. All Ty could hear at the moment was a cacophony of shrieks from the tall creatures, and, yup, Ty would need some Advil when he got home.

Just as Ty was about to turn back around to watch where he was going, a particularly loud shriek rose above the clamor coming from the endermen, catching Ty's attention. Ty glanced ahead, checking to be sure that he wouldn't be running off of the edge of the End anytime soon, before turning back around and raking his gaze over the group of endermen chasing him. He almost stopped running when he caught sight of the source of the sound. A wickedly sharp dagger was protruding from the stomach of one of the endermen, effectively drawing the attention of its brethren.

As he watched, the dagger was yanked out of the enderman's stomach in one fluid, vicious move. Purple fluid exploded from the wound, and the Enderman toppled to the ground, dead. Seto stood behind the creature, breathing hard. Seto took a fleeting glance at the endermen that stood a few feet ahead of him and the corpse, all of whom were now screeching angrily at him rather than Ty, who had stopped running at this point.

"You know, Ty," Seto called out as he jumped over the corpse of the enderman and weaved between a few of the other angered creatures, "I could've sworn I told you to _run_."

And with that, Seto sprinted towards Ty, grabbing his arm as he passed and dragging him along until Ty began running with him. Ty took note of Seto's slime-stained robes.

"I take it that's not the first one you've killed?" Ty gasped as they ran.

Seto followed his gaze, wheezing out a laugh as he replied, "Yeah, I don't think these stains are going to be coming out anytime soon."

Suddenly an enderman teleported right in front of them, and Ty heard Seto yell out a quick, "Nope!" before taking a sharp turn to the left.

"Seto, we can't keep this up. We need to kill the dragon and get out of here. I'm going to die from lack of air in a little bit here!" Ty panted.

"I know! I'm trying to think!" And indeed, Seto's eyes were darting around, taking note of the endermen that were still in hot pursuit of them, the nearby pillars, and the _dragon that was swooping right towards them_.

"Seto!" Ty cried; wrapping his arms around Seto's waist and pulling the sorcerer closer to his own body as the dragon sailed past, missing the two of them by mere millimetres. Seto stared at the place the dragon had been with shell-shocked eyes for a moment, before seeming to remember what was happening as well as the mob of endermen that was following them.

The mob of endermen that _was_ following them.

"Seto… what happened to the endermen?" Ty shakily asked, letting the realization that he almost just lost his best friend sink in, and then trying desperately to _not_ think about it. He slowly backed the two of them up until they were pressed to one of the pillars, safely out of view of the dragon.

"She… She killed them on her way past, I think…" Seto murmured. He was shaking minutely.

"Seto…" Ty breathed, staring down at Seto as he turned in his arms.

Correction: They were _both_ shaking.

There were tears in the corner of Seto's eyes. The dragon's wing had somehow made a shallow cut upon his cheek as the beast had glided past, and it was now trickling a steady stream of blood down his face, a deep red stream of color against Seto's porcelain skin.

"You… You just…" Seto gasped, throwing his arms around Ty's shoulders and burying his face in his neck, " _Thank you."_

"Seto." Ty whimpered, clutching his friend closer to himself. The two of them had had some pretty close calls in the time they had known each other, but neither of them had ever come _so close_ … and that included the time that Seto had taken a bullet for Ty in the second Great Squid War.

"I've never… Never come that close to…" Seto murmured.

" _I know."_

"The- The dragon… We need to… To kill the dragon," Seto softly said, gently pulling away from the embrace and scanning the sky, quickly spotting the beast circling back around to make another pass.

Ty was still grasping Seto's forearms as they both stared at the dragon that was leisurely flying through the air. Ty watched as Seto closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out to calm himself before opening them again, filled with the resolve and determination that Ty was so used to seeing in his eyes; things that came from years of seeing too much carnage.

"I've got a plan," Seto said, his stare locked upon the dragon once more as it began to near them once more.

"Do tell." Ty responded, forcing himself to get back into his battle mindset as he gently released Seto's arms.

Seto cleared his throat, before speaking, "When she comes back around for another pass, you need to help me get onto her back. I'll try to pull you up with me. Each of us will take out one wing, and once she crashes I'll… end it quickly." Seto closed his eyes briefly, "I hate that we have to kill her, why can't there be a _friendly_ dragon living in the End?"

"How will we get down safely when she starts to go down?" Ty asked, drawing Seto's attention from his musings.

"We don't. We're along for the ride. The _whole_ ride." Seto explained.

"Um, won't we, I don't know, die?"

"We shouldn't."

"Very reassuring, once again, Mr. Sorcerer."

"You're welcome."

* * *

True to the plan, the next time that the dragon circled around, Ty and Seto both stood in the open, watching with dread as the dragon quickly approached; both of them hoping that everything would go smoothly.

"Ty," Seto muttered as the creature began to close the distance, "I cannot jump the distance; you'll have to toss me." He paused, and glanced up at Ty, before giving him a nervous grin, "Don't tell the Elf."

Ty groaned, "I can't believe you're referencing Lord of the Rings at a time like this, you dork."

"Hey, Gimli is my kind of guy," Seto stated.

"Short?"

"Shut up. There's a dragon coming." Seto said, standing up straighter as the dragon closed in on them.

"Are you ready?" Ty asked.

Thirty yards.

"I am; are you?" Seto replied, his tone serious once more.

"As I'll ever be," Ty muttered, curling his arm around Seto's waist as he prepared to hoist him up onto the dragon as it flew past again… it was a damn good thing that dragon didn't fly very fast; if it did they would be screwed.

Twenty yards.

"Get ready," Seto whispered.

They both tensed.

Ten yards.

Five.

"Now!" Seto shouted, and they both sprinted to the side so that they were safely out of the way of the dragon.

As it began to fly past, Ty quickly threw Seto the small amount of distance he needed in order to get on top of the dragon. Ty then began to run alongside of the dragon as Seto grabbed on and clambered atop the dragon's back. He grabbed Seto's hand as it was offered to him, and was quickly hoisted to the dragon's back until he was sitting next to Seto.

"At least one damn thing went right today," Seto muttered, sounding relieved as the dragon began to gain altitude again.

"You've probably just jinxed us now that you've said that," Ty pointed out.

"Shut up. Now come on; crawl. Slowly. I don't think she's noticed us up here yet, so let's not alert her," Seto whispered, beginning to crawl up the dragon's back towards its wings, pulling out his dagger as he went.

"Bossy…" Ty mumbled, following closely behind him until he reached his own wing, making sure to hold on tight so that he wouldn't fall to his death. That would be pretty pathetic, considering how much he had survived at this point in his life.

' _Ready?'_ Seto mouthed the word to him, as Ty drew one of his own daggers, having dropped his sword earlier. Seto's hood had fallen back at some point, and his hair was flying in the wind as they soared through the air. Ty could hear the wind whistling in his own ears as well, and absently wondered how much work it would take to tame his hair again later. He nodded.

' _3, 2, 1,'_ Seto held up three fingers, slowly ticking them off, as he held on with the hand he was holding his dagger with.

"Now." Ty heard Seto mutter in his direction as they both proceeded to stab their daggers into the base of the dragon's wings.

"Hold on tight!" Seto barked as the dragon roared loudly, and began to rapidly descend.

"We can't stay on the wings!" Ty shouted.

"I know! Scoot back onto her body!" Seto yelled back. It was getting difficult to hear each other as they picked up speed and the wind whistled even more loudly in their ears as the dragon quickly lost control, screeching its protest the whole way.

As they both met in the middle again, they grabbed onto each other as well as the dragon itself, bracing for impact and praying to Notch that they would make it through this.

The dragon crashed into the ground, skipping along the ground a couple of times before skidding to a stop, effectively throwing both Seto and Ty off of its back. They both landed on the ground just a few feet away from the edge of the island; bruised, but alive.

"We're alive!" Ty shouted, grinning.

"And covered in ender goo," Seto finished, sounding disgusted as he took in the sight of the ground behind the dragon, which was completely saturated in purple blood from endermen it had crushed on its way down.

Seto's gaze turned a little sad as he took in the sight of the dragon lying sprawled out on the ground, breathing shallowly and gazing at them sadly.

Seto slowly walked up to the dragon, laying a head upon its head, causing it to close its eyes. Seto sighed, before speaking in a soft voice, " _dabit deus his quoque finem,"_ he murmured, "I'm sorry, I promise I will take care of him; I know you can't."

With these words, Ty watched as Seto drew his dagger, pacing down the dragon's body until he reached its chest, quickly piercing the weapon through the tough hide until it reached its heart. The dragon died quickly, and a great light began to flood the area.

Seto ran over to Ty, grabbing his arm and dragging him behind the cover of a nearby pillar as a loud _boom_ sounded from the direction of the dragon's corpse. As the light faded, Seto let go of Ty's hand and began to walk towards the glowing portal that had been left where the dragon once was.

"Wait!" Ty called out to him, causing him to turn and look at him with slightly glassy eyes, "I just remembered; didn't we come here to _rescue_ someone? Where are they?"

"One of the only good things that came out of this trip," Seto murmured, a slightly bitter smile gracing his face.

He turned back around, lifting his arms. A soft purple glow enveloped his hands, quickly flowing towards an ovular black and purple object that was sitting atop the portal frame. In just a few seconds, Seto had levitated the object back to him, careful not to drop it into the active portal before them. He grabbed it as it came to him, holding it gingerly as if it was the most precious object in the world.

"Wait, we came here for _that_? That's a rock! You said we were coming on a rescue mission!" Ty yelped.

"We _are_ here on a rescue mission," Seto replied calmly, inspecting the object in his hands, "This isn't a rock; it's an _egg_. An ender dragon egg, to be exact."

"You're going to _hatch_ an ender dragon? Isn't that, oh, I don't know, _dangerous?!_ "

"I'm going to raise it. It will imprint on me, so I'll be the mother figure. It _should_ be friendly… not as big, either, but we'll see how that one goes."

"Okay, fine, but I still don't see how this qualifies as a _rescue mission_ ," Ty muttered.

"I never _said_ we were rescuing a _human_. Besides, if I hadn't grabbed this egg now, it could have fallen into the wrong hands. Plus, without the right person with the right knowledge to incubate it, it would die! So I was rescuing it. There. Any more questions?" Seto stated, sounding way more smug than Ty was okay with.

"Just one."

"What?"

"Do I get a hand in naming it?"

"Fuck no!" Seto yelped, shielding the egg with his body, "You'll name it Butt Saggington or something, I'm not trusting you with my baby's name!"

"Aw, come on, Seto! Butt Saggington is a good name!" Ty whined.

"No. Absolutely not." Seto replied sternly, "Now come on, let's go back to the Overworld. I want to go back home."

Ty grumbled, following Seto as stepped up to the portal, clutching the egg close to his chest as he glanced at Ty before he jumped; Ty right behind him.

* * *

When Ty came to, he was standing back in the clearing in the middle of the forest, above ground, thankfully. He didn't think he could handle one more second of darkness today. Seto was standing next to him, the egg resting on the ground next to him as he stared up at the clouds in the sky. He looked like he had been through the Nether, but Ty probably didn't look much better.

Seto's robes were caked with blood, dust, and enderman goo, and his face was streaked with dried blood and filth. The cut on his cheek had stopped bleeding, but it was starting to turn red around the edges. His hair was waving behind him as the wind carded gently through the brunet locks. The sun created light shadows upon him, highlighting his delicate features.

Ty thought he had never looked so beautiful.

Suddenly overwhelmed with that thought, Ty lurched forward, wrapping an arm around Seto's waist and pulling him over to him until their bodies were pressed close together. He closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together desperately, suddenly remembering earlier; when he had almost lost this perfect being in his arms forever.

Seto seemed startled at first, but he quickly relaxed, bringing his hands up to thread through Ty's long hair, pushing the auburn fringe out of the way.

The kiss didn't last much longer than a minute.

Ty thought it was perfect.

They slowly drew apart, keeping their arms around each other and resting their foreheads together. Their breath fanned out over each other's faces softly.

"What are we going to do now?" Ty murmured.

"Well, I don't know about you, but _I_ am going to take a shower, incubate this egg, and then kill Nathan," Seto stated calmly. Ty winced; poor Nate was going to get eviscerated.

"What about you?" Seto asked.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"I think… that I need to buy more tea. Somebody drank all of mine."

Seto pushed him, laughing, "Oh, fuck you!"

Ty smirked at him, "You wish!"

Seto blushed, "I hate you so much."

Ty smiled cheekily, "You love me."

Seto's expression softened, "Yeah…" he murmured, reaching up to cup Ty's cheek, "Yeah, maybe I do."


End file.
